


Top of the World (Or At Least What Is Left Of It)

by RedScribbler



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Character Study, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of it all, Byakuya naturally comes out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top of the World (Or At Least What Is Left Of It)

It's only later, at least a week since they have left the school when it hits him; if the mastermind's words were true (and looking around the whithered, dying city they have been making a slow, subdued trek through, it is becoming more and more difficult not to believe in her poison words), then he, Byakuya Togami, is no longer the heir to the Togami Corporation.

With every other member dead or in despair, he _is_ the Togami Corporation.

He is its corporate executives, its mid-level managers, its marketers, and its accountants. He is its office jockeys and its maintainance workers.

He is all that is left, as well as a brand-new beginning.

Byakuya looks around their small, makeshift campsite, lodged in a burned-out office building, from Naegi distributing foraged cans of food, to Asahina talking Fukawa's ear off, to Hagakure half-asleep by the fire, to Kirigiri keeping a careful eye on the world outside their small circle of light, and feels the weight of every responsibility he has ever known settle on his shoulders. 

Despite it all, he can't help but smirk.

_It's tough at the top, huh?_


End file.
